Del infierno al cielo
by Aries AL
Summary: El chico ordinario que lo tiene todo en la vida, familia, amigos y trabajo, pero un suceso hace que su mundo se venga abajo provocando que el ya no sea el mismo de antes, sin embargo conoce a una chica peculiar que hará que su mundo se vuelva de cabeza.
1. nuestra amistad y una esperanza

**Disclαiмers**: ιos persoηαjεs ιe pεrtεnεcεn α **η****αoko Tαk****ε****uchi** pero ια prεsente historiα εs de mi iηspirαción. ια historiα εstα εscritα sin fiηaιidαdes de ιucró. Cuaιquier dudα, consuιtα o coмεηtαrio me ια hαceη sαber. Grαciαs

**νoινεr α αмαr**

**Sυммαrу****: **ει chicσ ordinαriσ quε ιo tiεηε tσdσ εn ιa vidα, su αbuelα, αмigσs y trαbαjσ, pεro uη suceso hαcε quε εsε мuηdo sε vεηgα αbαjo provocαηdo quε ει yα ηo sεα ει мismo dε αηtεs, sin εмbargo coηocε α uηα chicα pεcuιiαr quε hαrα quε su мuηdo se vuειvα de cabεzα, ¿ιogrαrα ειια hacεr que ει νueια α soηrεir? ¿ει volverα α hαcεr ει мisмo de αηtεs?

**η****otα de Autorα:** ιos cαpitulos 1 αι 8 εstαrάn siεndo εditαdos. ει cαpitulo 9 sεrά pubιicαdo unα vεz que concιuyα ια corrεcción prεvistα.

εstα es ια rεεditαcion dε ια historiα

ειαм**or ηoS Gui**α**r**α** h**α**ci**α** ηuestr**α** F**ει**icid**α**d**

**ι****etr****α**** cursiv****α****'****pe****η****sa****м****ie****η****tos****' de****ι****os perso****η****α****jes**

**1. Nuestra amistad y una esperanza**

En una casa que tenía una cochera se encontraba en un terreno algo descuidado que solo lo constituían varias casas y un gran árbol que solo se paseaban por ahí los perros, se encontraba un niño de cabellera azabache y ojos azules.

A sus escasos nueve años Darien Chiba ya había conocido la amargura de la vida. Quedo solito en el mundo después de la muerte de su madre, dependiendo de su padrastro.

—¡en vez de estar jugando deberías ayudarme! ¡Solo te la pasas holgazaneando!—dijo un señor de unos 30 años de edad de cabellera plateada y con lentes que se encontraba revisando el motor de una camioneta

—'_papa __Soichi otra vez esta enojado conmigo… ¿Por qué no me quiere?'_—pensaba el pobre niño mientras el jugaba en el piso con un muñeco que tenia la figura o forma de un niño, con su overol, camisa, zapatos y gorrito.

El mecánico amargado por su viudez y dificultades económicas, descargaba todo su odio a la vida con la inocente criatura.

—¡Ya deja ese estúpido muñeco y ven para acá!—gritaba mientras intentaba quitarle a el muñeco

—¡no, papa Soichi! No me lo quite, me lo regalo mi mami—no podía quitárselo debido a que el niño trataba de evitar que se lo arrebataran y el muñeco solo era jaloneado para ver quien se iba a quedar con el.

Quien sabe a donde hubieran acabado las cosas si no fuera por la llegada de él cliente mas importante del mecánico

—¡buenas tardes Soichi!—dijo un hombre de unos 45 años de edad de cabellera castaña clara y que portaba un traje elegante

—¡señor Alpha! Que gusto verlo por aquí. Ya esta listo su auto, venga para que lo pruebe—

—¡Papa!¡quiero helado!—dijo un niño de cabellera castaña y ojos azules.

Había tanta soledad en su vida que, al ver que un niño de su edad, Darien sintió una gran ilusión de poder tener un amigo.

—no papa, no te vayas. Quiero mi helado.—dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

—Ya estate quieto Steven, ahorita vuelvo—dijo el señor yendo hacia la parte de atrás del taller en donde se encontraban varios autos estacionados, algunos con la cajuela o cofre abierto y otros levantados del suelo con la rampa.

—no llores, tu papito ahorita regresa—le dijo el pequeño niño pelinegro

Su bondad hizo que sin pensarlo le entregara lo único que tenía y lo que mas amaba en este mundo.

—ya por favor, deja de llorar; mira te regalo mi muñeco—dijo mostrándole el objeto que tenia entre sus manos

—¿d…de veras, e…es para mi?—dijo tratando de detener su llanto.

—si vas a ver que el te hará reír mucho cómo a mi—le dijo con sus ojitos brillando y sonriéndole, mientras que Steven ya había dejado de llorar.

—esta muy bonito, ¿Cómo se llama?— decía mientras miraba al muñeco con detenimiento que tenia entre sus brazos.

Pero antes de que el pequeño pudiera responder, la áspera voz de su padrastro provocó que sus manitas temblaran asustadas y que el se encogiera temeroso.

—¿estas loco o que te pasa? ¿Cómo le das ese trapo a un jovencito?—dijo gritando y enojado

—l…lo siento, p…papa Soichi—dijo, Steven solo observaba un poco confundido con el muñeco entre sus manos

—¡voy a tirar esa cosa a la basura! ¡Que vergüenza, dios mío!—dijo agarrando el muñeco de las maños del niño

—¡no! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Me quiere quitar el muñeco!—gritaba desesperado tratando de evitar que se lo arrebatara de sus manos.

Los gritos y el alboroto inquietaron a Guillermo Alpha, quien apresurado salió de su coche que por el ruido del motor no había podido escuchar la conversación.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo?¿porque tanto griterío?—

—ay señor disculpe. Es que al tonto de Darien se le ocurrió regalarle ese trapo a su hijo—explico

Soichi estaba furioso y convencido de que su hijastro lo había metido en problemas con su mejor cliente, quiso darle su merecido.

—¡Pídele disculpas al jovencito!—le dicto

—tranquilícese, por favor—dijo el señor Alpha

—¡snifff…snifff…!—no podía articular palabra solo estaba sollozando.

—no es para enojarse. Debe estar orgulloso de que su niño tenga tan buen corazón, ¿verdad Steven?—decía limpiando las lagrimas de la cara de Darien

—si papa, quiero que Darien vaya a mi casa porque ya es mi amigo—mientras lo abrazaba.

Desde ese día, las puertas de una de las familias más ricas de Jalapa quedaron abiertas para el pequeño huerfanito, y así, se convirtió en el compañero de juegos del niño rico.

Una mañana Darien había salido al mercado a comprar algo para hacer la comida con el poco dinero que había ganado Soichi.

Estaba comprando algunas frutas cuando escucho su nombre

—Darien—dijo una cariñosa voz el niño volteo a ver a una señora de unos 64 años de edad, cabellera azul clara y ojos cafés

—Hola señora Guadalupe—

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que solo me digas lupita—

—lo siento…seño… perdón señora lupita—

—vez es muy fácil—con una sonrisa— y dime ¿Qué viniste a comprar el día de hoy?

—estoy comprando carne y un poco de verduras—

—ya veo y que paso, porque ya tengo días que no te veo por aquí—

—es que a papa Soichi no gana mucho y hay algunos días en los cuales no comemos porque el no tiene dinero—

—no lo sabia—la señora sabia que el pobre niño no tenia nada que comer puesto que su padrastro cuando ganaba algo de dinero una parte la usaba para pagar sus deudas y lo que le sobraba se lo gastaba en bebidas alcohólicas y se ponía a tomar dejándolo sin comer, muy pocas veces el le daba dinero para que el pudiera comer, ella lo ayudaba en lo que podía, trataba de llevarle comida a diario a pesar de que Soichi se oponía a ella no le importaba, recordó como lo conoció cuando su padrastro y el fueron a comer a su fonda de ahí ella se encariño con la criatura.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Ella se encontraba atendiendo a algunos clientes, cuando de repente apareció Soichi en la puerta de su fonda, algunos de sus clientes lo conocían y solo lo miraban de diferentes formas con fealdad, odio, pena y lastima. Ella no entendía el porque de esos sentimientos pero ahí se percato de su acompañante, al ver al pequeño el impacto le causo ternura y cariño hacia la criatura que sin proponérselo se había robado su corazón. Sus ojos azules como el mar azul, su cabello negro como la noche y su pequeña sonrisa que daba ternura a cualquiera.

Había conocido a Soichi cuando a su hijo se le había descompuesto el coche en la carretera cuando él venia de visita al pueblo, su hijo y ella fueron a llevar el coche al taller y ahí lo conocieron, solo conocía a su esposa únicamente nunca pensó que ellos tuvieran un hijo, meses atrás se había enterado por medio de rumores que Elizabeth, así se llamaba la esposa de Soichi había fallecido, y lo comprobó al ver como trasladaban el cuerpo de la señora por las calles del pueblo, ni siquiera había visto al niño, se preguntaba si el no había dejado que se despidiera de su mama, ahora entendía las miradas hacia el.

Soichi y el pequeño se acercaron al mostrador y se sentaron en los taburetes esperando ser atendidos, ella termino de atender a los clientes y se dirigió atrás de la barra y miro detenidamente al pequeño, el cual solo la miraba un poco tímido

—¿Qué les sirvo?—pregunto amablemente

—para mi un filete de res—dijo simplemente Soichi

—y ¿para ti?—dijo mirando al niño

—a el tráigale una sopa—contesto el adulto por el.

—en un momento—dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, no podía creerlo ni siquiera lo dejaba hablar, ahora entendía los otros rumores que había escuchado, que Elizabeth era viuda y se había vuelto a casar, escuchó otros en donde decían que el maltrataba al pobre niño, no entendía el porque o de que niño hablaban, otros mas eran de que Soichi no era el padre biológico del niño que era su padrastro, y ahora entendía todo cuando lo vio.

Se apresuro en hacer el pedido y llevo los platos, eso si se aseguro de que el plato que era para el pequeño estuviera bien servido, porque vio que el pobre estaba bien flaco.

—aquí tienen—sirviendo los platos.

—gracias—empezando a rebanar su filete cuando vio que el pequeño no tocaba su plato le ordeno—que estas esperando empieza a comer—el solo obedeció y comenzó a agarrar la cuchara con su contenido

—ten cuidado esta un poco caliente—le dijo Guadalupe al pequeño

—gracias—dijo en susurros el niño, el comenzó a comer despacito mientras su padrastro ya había acabado de comer, prácticamente había devorado su plato como si no hubiera comido en días.

Se levanto de su taburete y saco su cartera

—¿Cuánto es?—

—no es nada es de cortesía—negando con las manos

—dije ¿Cuánto es?—un poco exaltado—levántate que ya nos vamos—

—pero…papa Soichi aun no he terminado—

—dije que nos vamos—

—esta bien—a punto de levantarse

—espere—dijo deteniendo el movimiento del niño—porque mejor el se queda aquí y así usted me puede pagar, le aseguro que a el no le pasara nada, es mas aquí el estará tranquilo, apuesto a que usted tiene otros asuntos que atender—

—es cierto—reflexionando—en estos momentos tengo muchos asuntos que hacer y simplemente no puedo llevarlo pero tampoco se con quien dejarlos

—fácil, su asunto esta resulto—

—así ¿como?—

—el se queda aquí conmigo, y cuando el termine de comer lo mando a su casa o si usted lo prefiere se lo puedo cuidar en lo que regresa—

—de acuerdo—resignado—le vuelvo a repetir ¿Cuánto es?—impaciente

—son $30—

—aquí están—dándoselos—te comportas y al rato paso por ti—

—si papa Soichi—

—me tengo que ir si no se me va a hacer tarde—salió de la fonda ante la mirada de los clientes que después de que el salió por la puerta regresaron a sus conversaciones privadas.

Guadalupe al ver que el se había marchado comenzó a hacerle platica al pelinegro.

—ahora ya puedes seguir comiendo—

—gracias—volviendo a tomar la cuchara y comenzando a comer de nuevo, ella trato de hacerle platica preguntándole algo sobre su vida

—¿Cómo te llamas?—

—Darien chiba—

—¿edad?—

—Nueve años—

—¿cumpleaños?—

—3 de agosto—

—¿tienes amigos?—

—no—dijo tristemente

—¿Por qué no tienes amigos?—

—papa Soichi no me deja salir a jugar siempre me manda a vender chicles o el periódico para ganar algo de dinero—

—¿y desde a que horas de manda a trabajar o en que horario?—

—todo el día, desde el amanecer hasta en la tarde—casi al borde del llanto—ni siquiera puedo saludar a algunos niños porque el llega y me grita—derramando lagrimas—incluso me pongo triste porque yo quiero jugar y no puedo, veo a otros niños como yo jugando y riendo yo quisiera ser como ellos—agachando la cabeza

—ya no llores si, no me gusta verte triste, te vez mejor sonriendo—tomándole su pequeño mentón y levantando su carita—promete que trataras de sonreír aunque sea un poco—

—lo prometo—dejando de llorar—¿Cómo se llama señora?—

—me llamo Guadalupe pero dime lupita—

—de acuerdo señora Guadalupe—

—lupita—resignada por el momento

—Mejor hablemos de otra cosa—tratando de ver que podía preguntarle—¿que quieres ser cuando seas grande?—

—doctor—con sus ojitos iluminados, después de decir eso perdieron ese brillo—la verdad no se si podre hacerlo—

—¿Por qué?

—porque no tengo uniforme y zapatos, ese es el único requisito para entrar a la escuela—

—ya…ya no vuelvas a llorar—tratando de evitar que llorara—estoy segura que tu podras conseguir ser doctor—

—¿en serio?—

—si, solo tienes que tener fe y nunca darte por vencido, sigue luchando para alcanzarlo—

—si—asintiendo con la cabeza—muchas gracias lupita—al oír esto ella se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

—de nada que te parece si mejor sigues comiendo y después te doy un vaso de leche con panqueques—

—no quiero molestarla con mas comida en serio para mi es suficiente la sopa—

—tonterías, no te preocupes si quieres puedes venir a mi fonda a comer cuando quieras o cuando tengas hambre y no acepto un no por respuesta—

—de acuerdo—resignado y acabando su sopa, después la señora le trajo lo que le había prometido.

Desde ese día las puertas de esa fonda quedaron abiertas al pequeño que para cuando el pobre no tuviera nada que comer, fuera ahí y la señora le diera algo nutritivo para que no estuviera desnutrido.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos y mejor se enfoco en ayudar al pequeño.

—Sabes que, porque no vienes a mi casa un momento tengo unas galletas que hice que de seguro te encantaran—

—no puedo, debo regresar—nervioso—si me tardo en volver papa Soichi se enojara conmigo—

—por eso no debes de preocuparte, si quieres yo te llevo a tu casa y le digo que estuviste conmigo—

—es que…—indeciso

—ándale—

—de acuerdo señora lupita—

—bien, que te parece si me ayudas a terminar de hacer las compras para después irnos a mi casa—

—no va abrir la fonda—

—no comúnmente cierro los martes para venir al mercado a comprar los ingredientes, de todas formas mis clientes estas enterados de eso—

—bien vamos—ambos fueron comprando los ingredientes, terminando con esto ambos se dirigieron a la casa de la señora, era de una sola planta de color verde limón, con amarrillo claro, con un pequeño jardín el cual tenia varios tipos de flores, rosas, claveles, jazmines, girasoles y otras mas, al llegar al lugar Guadalupe le abrió la puerta para que el entrara. Se dirigió a la cocina y saco las galletas que había hecho con anticipación con la esperanza de que esa mañana se encontraría con el pequeño, el las acepto con gusto y las acompaño con un vaso de leche y se la pasaron platicando por un buen rato. Al darse cuenta de la hora Darien salto del sillón y se despidió de Guadalupe.

—señora lupita, ya es muy tarde y me tengo que ir, de seguro papa Soichi me regañara —

—tranquilo yo te llevo y asi le explico la situación—

—Gracias—

Los dos partieron a casa de Darien y al llegar se encontraron en la puerta a un Soichi muy enojado. Le grito al pobre Darien, lo castigo y lo mando a su habitación, Guadalupe le reclamo que no debía de ser muy duro con el, que apenas era un niño. El la ignoro y dijo que solo era un estorbo que no le servía de nada. Le advirtió que no se metiera sus asuntos que el niño solo era problema suyo, de nadie mas y le cerró la puerta en las narices de la pobre mujer, ella solo rogaba que el niño fuera protegido de las garras de su padrastro y que lo ayudara a ser feliz, con ese deseo se dirigió a su casa.

En un día soleado se encontraban Darien y Steven jugando en el jardín de la casa de la familia Alpha.

—Steven, vamos al estanque a arrojar piedras—mientras ambos corrían de prisa.

—¡el que llegue primero gana!—

Los dos compartían todas sus ilusiones, sueños y secretos más ocultos. Los platicaban con los ojos llenos de luz y con una gran sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

Estaba los dos en la orilla del estanque sentados y hablando sobre lo que querían ser de grandes.

—¿sabes? Yo de grande voy a ser doctor para salvar muchas vidas—

—¡yo de seguro heredare las empresas de mi papa! Pero eso si, cuando crezca me casare con la niña de mis sueños—

En ese momento, Darien recordó su triste realidad; las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos y sintió una desgarradora melancolía.

—B…bueno…quien sabe si pueda lograr ser doctor…—suspirando—aaah…tu si que tienes suerte…—

—¿yo? ¿Porque?—

Su voz se quebró y el fuerte dolor que sentía desde la muerte de su madre, lo obligo a compartir sus penas con el amigo que tanta confianza le inspiraba.

—T…tienes una casa muy bonita y tus papas te quieren y son tan buenos…—dijo con tristeza—en cambio yo… ¡yo siempre he sido un estorbo para mi padrastro!—

—Darien…no llores…no llores…—pasándole un brazo por los hombros y tratando de darle consuelo

El pobre huerfanito percibía el cariño de Steven y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, sintió que alguien lo quería de verdad.

—pero si yo te quiero Dar—

—gracias Steven, eres tan bueno conmigo—

La suave brisa y los rayos del sol festejaron el solemne juramento con el que los pequeños sellaron su amistad.

—se te olvido la cosa mas importante por lo que soy muy afortunado—dijo—porque tengo al mejor amigo del mundo… ¡tu! ¡Y "nunca de los nuncas" nos dejaremos de ver!—

—si, tu eres para mi como un hermano y seremos amigos para siempre—

Así paso el tiempo feliz de las vacaciones y los dos niños regresaron a sus respectivas escuelas. Para Steven fue un momento muy difícil porque ya no podía ver a su amigo tan seguido

'_ojala que Darien estuviera aquí. ¡Odio la escuela! Todos los niños son unos presumidos y chismosos'_ pensaba mientras pasaba a lado de dos niños que iban en el mismo salón que el.

—¡miren, miren…! ¡Ahí viene el burro de Steven!—dijo uno de ellos gritando para que toda la escuela se enterara

—¡otra vez saco cinco en matemáticas! ¡ja, ja, ja!—decía otro riéndose

—¡Déjenme en paz!—grito Steven tratando de alejarse de ellos

Cada día era lo mismo y el pobre niño ya no sabía que hacer, ni como defenderse de la crueldad de los demás pero esa tarde…

—¡Burros ustedes!¡son unos tontos!—dijo Darien parándose delante de Steven y gritándoles

—¡Darien!—dijo Steven sorprendido

—¡cállense, escuincles estúpidos! ¡Que les voy a enseñar lo que es bueno! ¿eh?—menciono dándoles un puñetazo

—¡mira a ese harapiento!—

—¡el burro y el mugroso!—

Darien temblaba de indignación y sus ojos aun echaban chispas por el profundo enojo. Odiaba la injusticia y mas si alguien se la hacia a su mejor amigo.

—¡son unos estúpidos! Y tu Steven, no te dejes de nadie… ¡contéstales si te dicen algo—mientras se pegaba disimuladamente la cabeza con su mano hecha un puño.

—tienes razón. Lo voy a hacer la próxima vez—caminando con la cabeza agachada—tu si eres un verdadero amigo, Dar. Que bueno que me defendiste de esos burros… oye, pero tu deberías de estar en la escuela ¿no?—

—este…—nervioso

El dulce niño no quería preocuparlo, pero la verdad era que no había ido a la escuela por falta de uniforme y zapatos.

—M…mi maestra se enfermo y no tuvimos clases—

—ah… pues. ¡Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí conmigo!—abrazándolo

Lleno de angustia, procuro cambiar rápido de tema para no hablar mas sobre ese asunto que tanto lo preocupaba.

—si quieres te ayudo con las matemáticas. Ya veras que es bien fácil—sonriendo

—¿en serio? ¡Seria estupendo!—

La felicidad y la alegría por ayudarle a su amigo desaparecieron de su rostro, cuando mas tarde llegaba a su casa.

—¡por fin, a ver si sirves de algo! Ponle aceite a ese motor que yo tengo mucho trabajo!—mientras el reparaba una lavadora, y a lado suyo se encontraba un Chevrolet que tenia el cofre levantado.

—si, papa Soichi—agarrando la botella de aceite y el embudo.

Le tenía pavor a su padrastro, pero lo que le daba valor de soportarlo era su sueño de seguir los estudios y convertirse en doctor.

—Papa Soichi…necesito uniforme y zapatos para la escuela—decía desde el cofre del auto, en el cual estaba vaciando el aceite.

—¡bah! Ya déjate de esas tonterías de estudios. ¡Mejor haz algo de provecho para ganar dinero!—

—pero…yo quiero seguir estudiando…por favor, papa Soichi ayúdeme—suplicando.

—¡no tengo dinero para esas cosas! ¡Aun no salgo de todas las deudas y tu me pides mas!—

El niño no sabía que alguien mas era participe de esa triste conversación.

—papa Soichi…se lo suplico—

—¡ya basta, Darien! Te dije que no y es ¡no!—

'_¡que malo es ese señor! Pobre Dar. Tengo que ayudarle' _dijo el niño para luego irse de ese lugar.

Desesperado se trago sus amargas lágrimas. Sus sueños se destrozaban despiadadamente con cada palabra del padrastro.

'_¿y ahora que voy a hacer? Sin uniforme no podre entrar a la escuela' _limpiándose las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

—como si yo fuera millonario. ¡Escuincle ese! ¿Qué se cree?—

Solo en su cuarto, se desgarraba en un sordo llanto, sufría intensamente recordando su infancia y lo feliz que fue a lado de su madre.

—ay mamita, tu que estas allá arriba, ayúdame…no dejes que me quede sin ir a la escuela…por favor…por favor, mamita—arrodillando a lado de su cama, con sus manos juntas y mirando hacia arriba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Al día siguiente, el milagro ocurrió y el pequeño encontró en la puerta de su casa algo que lo dejo perplejo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡Aquí hay una tarjeta!—tomando el pedazo de papel y comenzando a leer.

Se estremeció por la emoción al reconocer la letra de su entrañable amigo, y las lágrimas de felicidad escurrieron por su rostro.

'_Darien…este regalo es para ti. Firma "amigo secreto", ¡oh… es la letra de Steven!'_ pensó.

Agarro el regalo y se lo llevo a su cuarto, por suerte para el, su padrastro esa mañana había salido temprano a llevar la lavadora reparada y otras cosas, y aun no había regresado.

Comenzó a abrirlo y al ver el regalo sus ojos brillaron de alegría.

'_¡dios mío! ¡El uniforme y los zapatos! ¡Y que bonitos están! ¡Que bueno es mi amigo!'_ abrazando contra su pecho el uniforme.

A pesar de la desbordante dicha que sentía, su humildad hizo que reflexionara sobre el regalo.

'_¡oh! Dios sabe cuanto lo necesito, pero no lo puedo aceptar'_

Esa misma tarde lo busco en su casa, decidido a devolverle el uniforme y los zapatos, a pesar de que esa era la única esperanza que tenia para poder continuar con sus sueños.

—hola Dar… ¿Cómo estas?—saludándolo mientras jugaba con unos carritos.

—b…bien Steven… ¿sabes? V... vine a decirte algo—

—dime—

—m…me encontré este uniforme y una tarjetita en la puerta de mi casa ¿fuiste tu verdad?—

—¿yo? ¡Para nada!—con inocencia

—es mejor que me digas la verdad, porque no se que hacer, ¡no lo puedo aceptar!—

—¿pero Darien, de que me hablas? Aquí en la tarjetita dice "amigo secreto". Debe de tratarse de un amigo tuyo, así que no pienses más y ¡acéptalo!—leyendo la tarjeta hablando como si apenas se estuviera enterado del asunto.

La emoción de poder seguir adelante lleno sus ojos de lágrimas y sintió profundo agradecimiento por la ayuda tan respetuosa de su amigo.

—y ya olvídate de eso… ¡vamos a jugar!—brincando y regresando a donde había dejado sus carritos

'_gracias Steven…gracias mi Ángel guardián…porque se que fuiste tu, amigo mío, el mas grande y el mejor de todo el mundo.'_

Y se dio terminado la conversación y se olvido del tema y los dos niños se dedicaron a jugar y Darien estaba agradecido de que al menos había una esperanza de poder cumplir sus sueños.

**Continuara….**

**Que tal espero que les haya gustado la reeditacion de la historia y por supuesto del capitulo, este capitulo para escribirlo me base en una novela que he leído esta muy interesante.**

**Decidí reeditar la historia, porque la historia estaba tomando otro rumbo en vez de la idea o trama original que tengo sobre lo que va a consistir, espero que todos los que hayan seguido o dejado sus reviews en esta historia les haya gustado el cambio.**

**Se preguntaran cuando saldrá serena y los demás, no se preocupen ellos saldrán mas adelante, mientras de momento la historia se enfocaran hacia la niñez y adolescencia de Darien.**

**Por favor lean lo que esta abajo, es importante, son algunos avisos, nos vemos en el sig., capitulo **

**Que tal, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, **

**De paso a las personas que sean fans de la saga de crepúsculo (Twilight), los invito a que lean las sig., adaptaciones**

**MI BELLO GUARDAESPALDAS y EL AMOR DE UN ANGEL de **** se están adaptando a Twilight, pasen a leerlos, están en mi perfil **

**Algunos de ustedes han leído casi todas mis historias y como se han dado cuenta, se han preguntado cuando hoy a actualizar, porque nomas esta publicado el prologo o el primer capitulo.**

**No se preocupen todas se actualizaran, pero poco a poco, **

**Aclaración **

**Por favor les pido paciencia y comprensión, mi situación económica esta difícil, de verdad, ahorita estoy batallando, no solo mis padres, también yo en conseguir trabajo, lo digo porque no tengo experiencia en ningún tipo de chamba y a mis padres no los quieren por la edad, apenas en este año salí de la prepa, y nunca he trabajado, por eso estoy batallando en conseguir trabajo y de paso he estado un poco enferma.**

**Todavía no mejora mi situación, lo digo porque casi no tenemos dinero y a mis padres ahorita solo se la han pasado empeñando las cosas para tener algo que comer y la verdad no se cuando tiempo me tardare en actualizar alguna de mis historias o esta. Espero que para el año entrante se mejore mi situación.**

_Espero que tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo 2011 que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan y se hagan realidad y que dios les de buena salud y bienestar que es lo primordial_

_De todo corazón_

_Liliana-Princess-Serenity_


	2. ¿Rompible o irromplible?

**Disclαiмers**: ιos persoηαjεs ιe pεrtεnεcεn α **η****αoko Tαk****ε****uchi** pero ια prεsente historiα εs de mi iηspirαción. ια historiα εstα εscritα sin fiηaιidαdes de ιucró. Cuaιquier dudα, consuιtα o coмεηtαrio me ια hαceη sαber. Grαciαs

**νoινεr α αмαr**

**Sυммαrу****: **ει chicσ ordinαriσ quε ιo tiεηε tσdσ εn ιa vidα, su αbuelα, αмigσs y trαbαjσ, pεro uη suceso hαcε quε εsε мuηdo sε vεηgα αbαjo provocαηdo quε ει yα ηo sεα ει мismo dε αηtεs, sin εмbargo coηocε α uηα chicα pεcuιiαr quε hαrα quε su мuηdo se vuειvα de cabεzα, ¿ιogrαrα ειια hacεr que ει νueια α soηrεir? ¿ει volverα α hαcεr ει мisмo de αηtεs?

**η****otα de Autorα:** ιos cαpitulos 1 αι 8 εstαrάn siεndo εditαdos. ει cαpitulo 9 sεrά pubιicαdo unα vεz que concιuyα ια corrεcción prεvistα.

εstα es ια rεεditαcion dε ια historiα

**ει****αм****or ηoS Gui****α****r****α**** h****α****ci****α**** ηuestr****α**** F****ει****icid****α****d**

**ι****etr****α**** cursiv****α****'****pe****η****sa****м****ie****η****tos****' de****ι****os perso****η****α****jes**

….VOLVER-*-*- A-*-*-AMAR…

**2. ¿Rompible o Irrompible?**

El gran sentimiento que unía a los dos niños fue creciendo con los años, eran inseparables y se amaban como hermanos.

Darien logro entrar a la escuela de enfermería por medio de una beca; era un alma brillante y se consagro en cuerpo y alma a sus estudios. A sus diez y seis años se había convertido en un guapo moreno de esbelto cuerpo, de perfecta musculatura y piernas torneadas que llamaba la atención de todas las chicas.

—¡fiuuu hey guapo!—decía una chica

—¡Adiós bomboncito!—decía otra mientras el pelinegro pasaba a un lado de ellas, el solo las veía e ignoraba.

Indiferente a los halagos y cumplidos, se dedicaba totalmente al estudio para lograr el sueño de su vida, ser doctor.

—regálame aunque sea una sonrisa, moreno—decía otra que había pasado a un lado suyo y guiñándole un ojo.

'_¡que tipas! ¡Porque no me dejan en paz!'_ pensaba mientras seguía caminando e ignorando todo lo que le decían.

Siempre que salía de su escuela iba a visitar a su entrañable amigo, quien había ingresado a la mejor preparatoria de Xalapa.

—¡hola, aquí estoy Steven!—parándose el la puerta de salida.

—ya voy…espérame—haciendo una seña, tratando de terminar una conversación que tenia con un compañero.

Steven en ese tiempo se transformo en un guapo joven de mucha clase, pero como siempre compartía todo con Darien. Ambos se encontraban en una boutique para caballeros viendo la ropa que exhibían en su mostrador.

—mira ese conjunto de ropa…es un sueño, ya que pienso yo que se verían mucho mas sexys…—el conjunto consistía en una playera negra con chamarra sin mangas de mezclilla de borde de algodón, y un pantalón de mezclilla azul rey—pero a mi no me quedo, solo alguien con un cuerpazo podría verse bien con el—

—si, es verdad—en ese instante a Steven se le ocurrió una idea y comenzó a empujar al pelinegro hacia la tienda

—a ver ¡póntelo!—

—no, como crees, además esta carísimo—negándose, después de unos minutos el pelinegro salía del probador.

Cuando Darien salió del probador su radiante belleza impacto a todos, pero sobre todo a las chicas que trabajaban en esa tienda.

—¡Joven!¡se le ve muy bien!—decía un señor

—Ese chico si que tiene un buen porte…no a cualquiera le queda un conjunto de ropa tan fino—decía otro que era un sastre que trabajaba ahí.

Ante ese comentario de admiración, de pronto Steven sintió uno de los peores defectos… **LA ENVIDIA.**

'_¡como es posible que el siempre llame la atención de todos! ¡y e…en mi n…ni se fijan!'_ pensaba viendo por un momento a su amigo con ojos llenos de rabia.

—M…me voy a cambiar…—dijo el pelinegro nervioso por todas las personas que lo miraban.

Sin embargo la amistad entre ellos era tan grande, que el muchacho rico, de inmediato trato de olvidar ese sentimiento.

—se te ve espectacular… ¡te lo voy a comprar!—tomando el conjunto entre sus manos.

—¡de ninguna manera! ¡Esto cuesta mucho!—tratando de impedir que gastara dinero en el.

Darien le estaba eternamente agradecido. Pero siempre frenaba sus impulsos por derrochar y gastar.

—¡vámonos de aquí, que eres capaz de comprar toda la tienda!—empujándola hacia la salida.

—¡ja, ja, ja!... para eso tengo dinero de mis padres, no te preocupes—riendo como loco y saliendo de la tienda con las bolsas en mano.

—porque mejor no vamos a la fonda de doña lupita a comer algo—cambiando el tema

—tienes razón—dejando a un lado su risa, ambos se dirigieron ahí, ya que desde que Darien tiene un amigo, siempre lo lleva ahí a comer una merienda o tomar una bebida. Al llegar se encontraron con la señora Guadalupe que estaba sirviendo una bebida a un señor que estaba en la barra

—¡buenas tardes señora lupita!—saludo el pelinegro

— ¡hola Darien! ¿Cómo estas?—saludándolo y percatándose de su acompañante— ¡hola Steven!, perdón no me percate que estabas ahí—

—no se preocupe señora lupita—

—y a que debo el honor de su visita—

—venimos a comer algo—

—en serio—

—si ya sabe que aquí Darien, me recomendó venir a su fonda, porque según el tenia buen sazón y quise venir a comer—

—es cierto, pero no se queden ahí parados pasen y tomen asiento—

—Gracias—contestaron ambos tomaron una de las mesas que estaba cerca de la barra y esperaron a ser atendidos. Al cabo de unos minutos llego con la carta.

—y que van a ordenar—

—un huevo a la mexicana—

—unas enchiladas—

—enseguida se los traigo—

—Steven a tus padres no les molesta que te invite a comer a estos lugares—expreso el pelinegro—de seguro estas acostumbrado a comer en restaurantes elegantes, de clase, no se cinco estrellas—

—claro que no, es mas te confieso que cada que íbamos a un restaurante, cuando éramos niños hacia berrinches, eso claro paso mucho antes de conocerte—

—no lo sabia—en eso llego doña Guadalupe con su pedido

—aquí tienen—

—Gracias—dijeron ambos

—si necesitan algo mas me avisan—

—si—retirándose

Los dos disfrutaban enormemente de su compañía y no paso mucho tiempo para que el fuego de juventud comenzara a brotar en ellos.

—y no sabes…ese morra se llama Isabel, viene de hidalgo…y no pela a ninguno porque sabe que todos nos morimos por ella. ¡Ay, como me gustaría que fuera mi novio!—

—¡pues ya veras que lo será muy pronto!—después cambiaron el tema y siguieron disfrutando de la comida. Al acabar pagaron la cuenta, se despidieron de la señora y partieron a sus casas a hacer sus tareas.

Ni se imaginaban que ese mismo día, los sucesos que estaban por venir empañarían su amistad.

—¡que chavo tan guapo!—dijo una chica que comenzó a caminar junto a ellos.

'_¡dios mío! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es Isabel!'_ pensaba Steven.

El pelinegro no tenía la menor idea de que su mejor amigo estaba viviendo el peor momento de su vida.

—¡eres el chavo mas guapo que he visto! ¡De veras!—

—g…gracias—el no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos o elogios.

'_a el si le hace caso…y a mi ni siquiera me voltea a ver' _eran los pensamiento del castaño al presenciar tal escena.

El rostro de Darien se sonrojo por la pena; muy incomodo por las insistentes invitaciones de Isabel, desvió la mirada.

—oye, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar la vuelta al centro?—

—n…no t…tengo mucha tarea…p…perdón, pero ya me tengo que ir—marchándose a su casa

Hasta ese momento la chica se dio cuenta de la existencia de Steven, quien cabizbajo, intentaba fingir que no le importaba lo ocurrido, aunque por dentro su alma se desgarraba de pena y dolor.

—tu eres Steven ¿verdad?—mirándolo—oye preséntame a tu amigo, no seas mala onda…me encanto ese chavo—

—¡bah!—con indiferencia.

….VOLVER-*-*- A-*-*-AMAR…

Desde ese día su corazón empezó a germinar un rencor injustificado…se sentía humillado y muy resentido, ya que Isabel le seguía preguntando por Darien.

—ya no seas envidioso, Steven, preséntame a ese chavo, te juro que me impacto ¡esta guapísimo!—

—de seguro hablas de él mugroso que se le pego a Steven, ¿verdad, Isabel?—dijo uno de los compañeros del castaño.

—¿Cómo te puede gustar? Es un naco—expreso otro.

—que va, para mi es el chavo mas guapo que he visto—

'_¡no es justo que le haga caso y a mi ni siquiera me mire! ¿Qué tiene el que no tengo?'_ pensaba con rabia el castaño.

El desinterés de la chica devastaba las frágiles esperanzas que en algún momento tuvo, y hacia que todo su corazón se volcara sobre Darien.

'_¡yo también soy bonita! ¿Por qué nadie me halaba como a el? No se dan cuenta que yo naci en una buena cuna, mientras que Darien es… ¡es un muerto de hambre!'_ en sus ojos había fuego y mucha rabia.

Pero cuando veía a su amigo, tan fiel e incondicional, siempre en la puerta de su escuela, se arrepentía profundamente de sus pensamientos.

—mira te traje unos panques que yo solito hice, que me enseño a hacer doña lupita ¡están riquísimos!—

—Gracias—recibiéndolos y sonriéndole

'_¡pero como soy capaz de pensar siquiera esas cosas! Ya me parezco a los estúpidos de mi escuela. ¡Darien es como mi hermano y su amistad vale mas que mil chavos!'_ se decía así mismo.

….VOLVER-*-*- A-*-*-AMAR…

En esas épocas la vida le sonreía a Darien, se sentía tan contento que hasta trataba de contentar a su padrastro para que no tuviera ningún pretexto de molestarlo con la escuela.

—¿ya ceno, papa Soichi?¿quiere que le prepare algo?—

—si, hazme unos huevitos que estoy muerto del cansancio—

A Soichi no le quedaba de otra que aceptar, porque el muchacho no le pedía ni un solo centavo para los estudios, ya que estaba becado gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones.

—¿y como te fue en la escuela?—

—¡muy bien! No sabe cuantas cosas aprende uno…—preparándole la comida.

Pero en el fondo, el padrastro tenia otros planes para el.

'_este chamaco se esta poniendo muy bien, ojala que pronto pesque una buena esposa para que nos saque de pobres'_ mientras lo veía servirle.

….VOLVER-*-*- A-*-*-AMAR…

Una noche mientras Darien terminaba la tarea para su escuela, escucho una débil voz que lo inquieto mucho.

'_es Steven y ¡se escucha muy mal!'_ viendo hacia la ventana de su dormitorio.

El doliente llanto de su amigo asusto a Darien, y la angustia con la que le hablaba le llego hasta lo mas hondo de su ser. Se asomo a la ventana para ver que ocurría.

—¿Steven? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¡¿Por qué lloras?—

—baja por favor…t…te lo suplico— con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, mientras corría al encuentro que le revelaría la cruel sorpresa del destino.

—¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué tienes?—abriendo la puerta

—¡mi papa me manda a estudiar al D.F.!—

—¡OH NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!—

—¡ya le dije que primero muerta! ¡Que nunca me iba a separar de ti, pero… no me quiere escuchar!—desesperado.

Los dos sabían que Don Guillermo, el progenitor de Steven, era un hombre de férrea decisión y que nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—no llores Steven…no llores—abrazándolo con fuerza

—ay, Dar, que voy a ser sin ti…snif…snif…—sin dejar de derramar lagrimas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la oposición de los muchachos, una semana después Steven estaba en la estación de autobuses despidiéndose de su familia.

—Cuídate mucho hijito…—decía el señor Alpha

—Llámanos en cuanto llegues—expresaba su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El chico miro por todos lados, pero no vio a quien tanto esperaba y su corazón se rompió ahogado por el llanto.

'_no vino…Darien no vino a despedirme…'_ pensaba con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas.

Pero antes de que el se metiera al camión una voz tan conocida y querida lo detuvo.

—¡espera! ¡Aquí estoy!—corriendo hacia su amigo.

—¡Darien! Pensé que ya no llegarías…—de espaldas a el. Aun derramando lagrimas. Se abrazaron y luego el castaño se subió al camión.

Al verlo dentro del camión supo que la despedida era inevitable; sintió un amargo pesar en su pecho, era como si alguien le estuviera arrancando una parte de él mismo y no soporto más ese dolor.

—ni te imaginas como te voy a extrañar, ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí sola, sin ti?—llorando sin poder evitarlo

—no llores por favor—expreso Steven desde la ventanilla del autobús. En eso el camión se puso en marcha y comenzó a avanzar, desesperado el pelinegro corrió junto a el para decirle las ultimas palabras de aliento

—¡PROMETEME QUE NUNCA TE VAS A OLVIDAR DE MI, POR FAVOR!—corriendo junto a la ventanilla en donde estaba su amigo despidiéndose

—"NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA"…RECUERDA QUE SOMOS AMIGOS PARA SIEMPRE Y TE ESCRIBIRE DIARIO—gritando a todo pulmón.

Pronto el camión había desaparecido de su vista. Dejando solo una triste franja de humo, el único recuerdo de su amigo que se había ido.

'_¡dios mío, ayúdale a que le vaya muy bien en la capital y que regrese pronto! Y dame fuerzas para seguir solo…'_con ese pensamiento salió de la central camionera con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, incluso el día estaba nublado como si acompañara la pena de esos dos grandes amigos que fueron separados por el cruel destino.

**Continuara…**

….VOLVER-*-*- A-*-*-AMAR…

**Que tal les pareció, si en el capitulo anterior no pudieron dejarme review, no importa puede hacerlo en este.**

_Espero que tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo 2011 que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan y se hagan realidad y que dios les de buena salud y bienestar que es lo primordial_


End file.
